I Believe In Angels
by PhoenixMirror27414
Summary: Post NM. Edward left with his family, the world ended. Literally. The walking dead are roaming the streets and Bella is struggling to survive. In this Apocalypse can anything turn out alright? Bella finally finds safety, but how long can it last? B/E A/J Em/R Es/C. Language. OOCish. Contains horror (zombies, blood, gore)


Bella slowly sat up, yawning and stretching her arms out as quietly as she could. The room was dark; thick wooden planks were nailed across the windows, leaving no gaps to allow light or anything else in. The door was also nailed shut, the only way out of the house was a small flap that had to be securely locked after entering or leaving.

Bella was glad Edward had left, her hair was no longer sleek and shiny but rather dirty and matted so badly that it was tied up and never taken down. Her clothes were either brown or gray, always covered in mud or dust, after all anything bright could catch their attention and that wouldn't end well. She was thinner than she'd ever been before, almost skeletal, food was difficult to find as the supermarkets had either been raided or only had mouldy produce left. Despite all this, she knew she was lucky to be alive, after all most people had become the walking dead, or starved.

The Apocalypse began a few weeks after Edward had left, Bella was almost mistaken for a zombie after the way she had behaved, Charlie managed to bring her back though and she was fighting for all she was worth. Charlie hadn't made it, he was a fighter for sure, but the stress and worry affected him badly and his heart gave up only a few months ago.

The streets were always empty, apart from the occasional zombie or stranded car. Bella often used Charlie's cruiser when she went looking for food, as it offered more protection than her truck. She had also managed to perfect her aim with his handgun and shotgun.

When Bella stood up that morning she made it her first priority to check food stocks, she knew they were low but seeing that there was only two cans of beans and a tin of peaches left, worried her immensely. She grabbed the handgun and frowned at the low supply of bullets. There would be so much ammo in the police station, but it was overrun and with her limited supply of ammo she would never make it safely.

Bella crouched low to the ground, peeking through the flap cautiously, all clear. She sprinted to the cruiser and locked the doors as soon as she was in, breathing heavily. The car started with a low rumble, spluttering to life. She flew down the deserted streets, no longer afraid of speed.

Forks hospital was one of the most dangerous places she knew of, due to the large size and number of ill people who had been there when the epidemic started, it was really no surprise. It was a shame really, Bella thought, there would be so many valuable things in that place; a vast range of medicines; cans of food; scalpels and various other weapons. Yes, it really was a shame.

Bella turned off towards the small corner shop, a lone figure limping towards her slowly. Even from such a distance, Bella could see the grey-blue pallor of it's skin, it's eyes were clouded white and this one had no jaw, perhaps it had battled another zombie for a meal, or it's jaw could have been bitten off while it was still a human. She couldn't imagine how Edward could think of himself as a monster, especially after witnessing these monsters. She slammed her foot down, speeding towards it and hearing the familiar crunch as it flew over the bonnet and then over the top of the car, it lay still on the road.

There was another just ahead, she didn't stop to look at this one, she just flew towards it her eyes clenched shut. The bang never came. She let the car skid to a halt and grabbed the handgun, against her better judgement she opened the door and got out the car. Nervously, Bella took off the safety and placed her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot in a moment's notice.

There was a movement to her left, she turned and fired automatically. The bullet flew through the air and ricocheted off the person who called out in shock. Bella froze, gun still aimed. Was it possible, that vampires could turn into zombies? A strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind and she screamed violently, and fired three more times.

"Bella! Stop, calm down." A familiar voice said. "What's wrong with her?"

The person she had been trying to shoot, moved forward at a remarkable speed, as he reached a metre away Bella recognised him instantly and relaxed in the arms that held her.

"A mixture of shock and fear." Carlisle said frowning and gently trying to coax the gun out of her hands, Bella gripped it stubbornly, refusing to give it up.

"Relax, Bella." Emmett said, removing his arms.

Bella backed away a step, clutching the gun tightly and looking at them. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"We came home," Emmett said. "It sure has changed a lot, what happened?"

Bella stared at them blankly. "You don't know?" she asked weakly.

"Know what?" Carlisle said.

"This isn't the place, we need to get somewhere safe, are the others with you?"

"They're all waiting at home, we were going to call in and see you, but here you are." Emmett grinned.

"Come on then." Bella frowned, leading them over to the cruiser.

"Erm Bella? There's blood on Charlie's car." Emmett said quietly.

"Shit happens, Emmett." That shut him up, both he and Carlisle got in the car quietly, Carlisle in the passenger seat and Emmett in the back.

Bella started the car and flew along the roads, driving through the middle of them, cutting corners and dodging debris.

"What happened here?" Emmett wondered quietly to himself.

Bella let the car fly down the Cullens' track, the large house looming into view as if nothing had changed. Bella parked as close to the house as she could and hurried up the steps with Emmett and Carlisle, looking over her shoulder nervously.

She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the door was closed. "Could you lock it?" She asked Carlisle nervously. He looked confused but humoured her anyway.

Before she could say anything else she was wrapped in a warm hug, Esme, she thought happily. "Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Esme." Bella said honestly, feeling the tears appear in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Honey." Esme said, before taking a good look at her. "Oh my, oh Darling, haven't you been looking after yourself, you're too thin."

Bella opened her mouth to answer but instead broke down into sobs, all the emotions she'd been bottling up, flooded out in one go. Carlisle took the opportunity to skilfully maneuver the gun away from Bella without her noticing, she just clung to Esme.

"What on earth are you doing with a gun, Bella?" Esme asked, her question caused all the others to flood into the room, all of them staring at the small black weapon.

"She was shooting Carlisle, that's what she was doing." Emmett chuckled.

"What?" Esme and Jasper asked. Alice giggled slightly and Rosalie and Edward stared.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said tearfully, looking up. "I didn't realise it was you and I panicked and-"

"Does Charlie know you have this?" Carlisle asked, holding the gun up.

"Hey!" Bella shouted indignantly, lunging for the weapon. "I need that."

Jasper gripped her gently around the waist, causing her fingers to skim the edge, unable to reach the gun. "Please." She begged desperately.

"What happened while we were gone?" Alice asked quietly.

"Like you don't know." Bella snarled, stretching for the weapon.

"We don't my visions have been blank lately." Alice said sadly. Bella paused.

"You didn't see them." Bella said suddenly. "But weren't you watching the news?"

"We decided to go to Isle Esme, it's very deserted, we had no outside contact at all." Edward said quietly, the first time he'd spoken.

"Oh, Crap," Bella cursed.

"What's happened? Where's Charlie? Why are you so thin?" Esme fretted.

"Charlie's dead." I said quietly.

Esme gasped in horror, and Alice looked devastated. "I'm sorry, Bella. He was a good man." Carlisle said.

"How- how did it happen?" Alice asked.

"He was dying, he changed, he was about to kill me so I shot him through the eye." Bella said coldly.

Silence met her confession.

"You shot your father?" Rosalie asked in disgust.

"Don't you dare judge me." Bella shouted at her. "You have no idea what's been going on, while you were gallivanting on your private island, hunting as much as you wanted. I've only eaten a tin of cold bean in the past five days, every time I walk outside, I'm almost killed. So don't you dare judge me!"

"Bella, Honey, what on earth has happened?" Esme asked gently.

"It was a virus, it wasn't meant to escape the lab, but an intern made a mistake and delivered the wrong solution to the pharmacy. It was added to most packs of Paracetamol and soon after it was in their blood. They died, but they came back, emotionless and dead. They feast on people and a single bite can turn another person into one of them. It doesn't matter who they were, or who you are to them, if you're alive, they'll try to kill you." Bella cried.

"Like...zombies?" Jasper asked, still holding onto Bella.

"Exactly like that. They're everywhere, every single place I go."

Esme moved forward and hugged her carefully. "I'm so sorry, we should never have left."

Bella sank into the hug, she hadn't been this close to anyone in over half a year.

"I think first, you need a check up, Bella." Carlisle said worriedly, glancing over her.

"No, I'm fine." Bella said. "I just want to go home."

Esme tutted. "You'll be staying with us, Missy." she demanded. "Carlisle and I will take you to get your things and you will live with us."

Bella nodded, not knowing what to say.

* * *

**AN**

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters except the zombie that got run over ;) yay for cars.**

**All characters are a bit OOC because let's face it, there's an apocalypse going on.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
